Computer systems and related technology affect many aspects of society. Indeed, the computer system's ability to process information has transformed the way we live and work. Computer systems now commonly perform a host of tasks (e.g., word processing, scheduling, accounting, etc.) that prior to the advent of the computer system were performed manually. More recently, computer systems have been, and are being, developed in all shapes and sizes with varying capabilities. As such, many individuals and families alike have begun using multiple computer systems throughout a given day.
For instance, computer systems are now used in ecommerce and the like as individuals increasing perform financial transactions such as making a purchase from various vendors over the Internet. In order to perform the financial transactions, the individuals are typically required to provide a payment instrument such as a credit card or bank account information such as a checking account to the vendor over the Internet. The vendor then uses the payment instrument to complete the transaction.
The process of providing the payment instrument over the Internet leaves the various merchants subject to loss from fraudulent transactions. For example, when a fraudulent payment instrument is used to purchase a product, the merchants often loses the costs associated with the product. This is often because the bank or financial institution that issues the payment instrument holds the merchants responsible for the loss since it was the merchants who approved the transaction at the point of sale where payment instrument is not present.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.